411 Day
by Vexen DeVine
Summary: Just something for the people whom love MarluxiaXVexen as Marluxia comes down to Vexen's lab in there home, wanting a little time with Vexen... but something better comes out of it then sex. yaoi and fluff


I do not own kingdom hearts at all and this is for all of you people that like 411 day so enjoy, there is smut.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ouch damn it Marluxia!" Vexen yelled, glaring back at his lover, whom had taken the chance to pin him to the wall.

"You look so sexy from behind Vexy~" Marluxia purred, licking at his lovers neck.

"Marluxia!" Vexen growled, his face going red, trying his best to push Marluxia off.

The pink haired man smacked Vexen on the ass. "Hush my sweetheart." Marluxia purred, pulling off the blonde's belt.

The blonde gasped, he knew Marluxia liked to punish him, and what Vexen didn't realize today was their anniversary. "Marly, please stop, you know I have deadlines for work, and I can't afford to be fired from my job." The blonde man whined softly, emerald green eyes pleading with the man.

"Vexen…." Marluxia sighed, looking away from the blonde and stepped away. "The one day you must not remember." He said quietly, feeling pretty sad his lover didn't even remember their anniversary.

Vexen noticed Marluxia's sad expression, "Did I say something wrong?" He asked, also a little shocked that his lover pulled away and went to sit at the blonde's desk.

"I can't believe you don't remember today… I thought you loved me Even." He said quietly, looking at all the paperwork on Vexen's desk, his heart was beating fast. He knew him and Vexen were the lucky ones, the only ones to live through Castle Oblivion, running away together… and managing to start a new life, somehow obtaining hearts as well. Much luckier than the rest of the now…. Dead organization.

"Lumaria… please just tell me what I did wrong, I'm sorry I hurt you." The blonde pleaded, walking over to his lover, he too knew that were the lucky ones. He was lucky that he figured out Sora was too strong and created clones, but Vexen knew he had the real Marluxia, the one he loved.

"It's our anniversary, for how long we've been together Vexen, it's been two years, I thought you'd remember." Marluxia pouted, watching as the blonde fixed his belt, his eyes went wide.

"Oh Marly, I knew the day was coming up…. I just forgot today was the day." Vexen said softly, walking over to kiss the younger man's cheek.

Marluxia looked into Vexen's eyes, gently pulling the man to sit in his lap, licking at his neck affectionately. "I'm sorry Vexen, I didn't mean to… make you feel bad." He said quietly.

Said blonde reached into his desk draw and pulling out a small box, "I would be kneeling, but you seem to be holding onto me…" The blonde trailed off with a blush. "I love you more than anything Marluxia, so I'd like to ask if you will marry me." Vexen said softly, opening the box to reveal a golden ring with 'I love you' engraved on the inside of the ring. Small sapphires were along the top of the ring.

Marluxia's eyes went wide as he felt a little light headed, he didn't expect this, well not even yet. "O-Of course." Marluxia smiled, holding out his hand, watching as the blonde slipped the ring onto his finger.

"And I thought it'd be you that would propose to me first." Vexen said softly, putting the box on his desk, kissing the younger man's cheek.

"Can you be in the mood now?" Marluxia asked with a grin, licking the blonde's neck.

Vexen blushed, moaning a little as the pink haired man licked his neck. "You're making me in the mood." He said, closing his eyes, letting his lover take control.

Marluxia grinned, pushing everything off of Vexen's desk, luckily the blonde's laptop was on the other desk, and he gently placed the blonde on the desk. "Well, this is going to be fun darling~" Marluxia crooned, deep midnight blue eyes glowing.

Vexen smiled at his fiancé, "You always find some kinky thing to do during sex, I suppose this time will be on the desk." He said quietly with a blush.

"Mmm, it could be more different, but I want to take you personally, not using a vibrator… or other toys, but it is a shame that I don't have my powers anymore." Marluxia grinned, nibbling at the blonde's neck, taking off his belt again, then his shirt, purring happily.

Vexen turned his head slightly to look at the man still sitting in the chair. "Mmm, I could've frozen a nipple or two." He chuckled softly, closing his eyes again, letting the man strip him.

Marluxia now had pulled off Vexen's shirt and was working on his pants with a grin. "Now, I truly do wonder if you wear anything underneath your pants, like boxers… thongs or you truly are kinky and go commando." The pink haired man purred, watching the blush on Vexen's face grow.

"Marluxia, you're such a pervert." He whined, opening his eyes slightly to watch what his lover was going to do.

"Well by the looks of things you seem pretty keen sweetheart." Marluxia purred, licking at Vexen's neck.

"Marly, you turned me on…" He whimpered, blushing as his lover threw his pants across the room.

"Well, well, well you were in some nice hot pink boxers, yummy sweetie." Marluxia grinned, his blue eyes glowing brightly with amusement, before taking off the blonde's boxers with a grin.

Vexen blushed, now laying on his desk fully naked with a, by the looks of it, pretty horny Marluxia that was very willing to get his way. "Marly, don't be unfair." The blonde pouted.

"How am I being unfair my sweet?~" Marluxia purred, licking down his lovers chest with a grin.

"Y-You're still dressed." Vexen said with a furious blush, wriggling a little on the desk.

The pink haired man purred, pinching one of Vexen's nipples before standing up and starting to quickly undress, not caring in the world if he didn't have underwear on. "And now I'm not." Marluxia grinned, climbing up onto the desk to nuzzle Vexen's neck. He loved to do things to his lovers neck, kissing, licking sucking, nuzzling anything he could think of... that didn't kill him or hurt him.

Vexen moaned looking down at his lover, "M-Marly, don't tease." He whined, turning his head slightly.

Marluxia gently pushed his fingers into the blonde's mouth. "Come on Vexen suck." He ordered, stroking Vexen's forehead.

The blonde did so happily, he sucked and licked at the younger mans fingers, making rather a show.

The pink haired man moaned softly, closing his eyes breifly before pulling his fingers out. He watched Vexen as he pushed two of his fingers in.

The blonde man gasped and moaned, his emerald green eyes watching his fiance. "Mmm Marluxia, I still don't understand why you still do this." Vexen moaned softly.

"Because I don't want to hurt you, but it doesn't take as long anymore." Marluxia murmured, letting his fingers rub up against the blonde's walls, hearing him moan and whine for more.

Vexen smiled softly as Marluxia pulled his finger's out. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

Marluxia nodded, "It seems you're right, I don't think you need to be prepared." He purred, spreading the blonde's legs widely and slowly slid himself into Vexen with a moan.

The slightly older man gasped and moaned as Marluxia sunk into him. "Mmm feels good." The blonde purred, grasping the desk tightly.

"Well thats good then." Marluxia purred, kissing Vexen's neck once he was fully inside his lover.

The blonde gently tugged at Marluxia's hair, trying to urgue the pink haired man on. "P-Please don't tease." He whined.

"You sound like you really want sex, and I recall when I first came down here you didn't, but then again... you did propose to me." Marluxia said softly before he started to move in and out.

Vexen moaned happily, watching his lover with half lidded eyes, spreading his legs widely for Marluxia as the man thrusted in and out at a good pace.

"Very eagar." He purred as he thrusted faster, pulling the blonde's legs up to rest on his shoulders.

The blonde man gasped slightly as Marluxia moved more freely into him, but also starting to stroke his throbbing hard erection. "Ohh gods yes Marluxia!~" Vexen moaned more.

"You've gotten pretty hard pretty quickly Vexen~" Said one crooned, licking the blonde's neck as he thrusted at a quick pace, watching the blonde's face with a purr.

A blush quickly spread across Vexen's pale features as he groaned, bucking his hips slightly. "Mmmm sooo close." He whined.

"Aww poor Vexen, lets fix that~" The pink haired man grinned evilly, thusting hard into the blonde's prostate repeatively.

Said blonde arched his back and moaned loudly as he released, squeezing down on Marluxia's erection.

Marluxia pressed his face to the blonde's neck as he moaned, releasing into the blonde, panting heavily.

"Mmm, th-that was worth it..." Vexen panted, closing his eyes as he held the man ontop of him, not worrying about the fact they were still on Vexen's desk.

"Yes it was, and the fact I'm yours now~" Marluxia purred, nibbling at Vexen's neck and up to his ear.

Vexen purred faintly as he rubbed Marluxia's shoulders. "Heh... now we've got to plan the wedding."

"But we won't start doing that until round two." Marluxia grinned at the blonde.

Vexen's eyes went wide at the pink haired man's answer. "Fine, do what you must." He murmured.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Happy 411 day, and I hope you guys like it 3


End file.
